La paradoja de la princesa
by ShadowLights
Summary: [AT] Hikari sueña constantemente con un mar oscuro y cuartos blancos. Sus alrededores cambian constantemente. Siempre escucha el sonido de un Digivice. En esta realidad, no fue la octava niña elegida. Las tinieblas la llaman, pidiendo que tome una decisión. Ella ha vuelto; más poderosa que nunca.


**Nota de Autora:** Debo tantas cosas. Tantas pero **tantas** cosas. Tengo demasiados Fics pendientes y tan poco tiempo y aquí estoy como imbécil publicando otra historia porque hoy cumplo 10 años aquí en FanFiction y, ¿qué mejor que rehacer _from scracth_ **el primer Fic** que empecé a escribir a los 12 años? Por me mato. Las actualizaciones serán muy irregulares ya que deseo finalizar los short-fics que tengo pendientes primero. Por falta de tiempo este inicio será corto. Las parejas iniciales no se han alterado en lo absoluto y las temáticas siguen presentes, al igual que la temática en la que gira la trama.

Ah, AT significa Alternative Timeline o Línea del tiempo alternativa. Van a ver qué clase de línea alternativa se ha planeado para esta historia, por ahora no diré nada.

 **Parejas (repito, son las mismas que en el fic original, al ser mis OTP's de la infancia):** Takari, Taiora, Kenyako & Mimato.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme estos 10 años y espero sigan siendo muchos más!

Se lo dedico a todas las personas que me leyeron desde un inicio, como **Lord Pata** que creo que fue el primer review que tuve en esta página (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** La vi en un sueño entre bufandas rojas

* * *

Estaba soñando de nuevo. No sé desde cuándo, tampoco desde dónde. Recuerdo haber estado de pie, o quizás reposando en la silla de la escuela. Cada vez que intento recordar una punzada en mi corazón detiene su palpitar por instantes. Cada suspiro que echa se escapa de mis dedos, sintiendo una inexplicable textura e inclusive fragancia que evoca nostalgia. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo que solemos pasar por desapercibido es capaz de generar emociones de las cuales nunca nos creemos capaces de expresar? Suele guardar mi enojo pero, con tan solo atrapar un minúsculo trazo del suspiro de mi corazón fui capaz de sentirlo aflorar. Mis alrededores se encontraban cubiertos en un tul negro, expandiéndose hacia la distancia, incrementando la furia. Deseaba aplastar cualquier objeto, sentirlo atravesar mi piel para así despertar.

Ahora una nueva pregunta fue ilustrada en el inexistente pizarrón: ¿realmente estoy soñando?

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, en vez que ligero. Creí que flotaba en alguna ilusión de mi vasta mente. Fugazmente la probabilidad que me encontrara sin vida cruzó como un vehículo ignorando la luz roja. ¿Fui víctima de un atropello o tan solo fue una metáfora? ¿Es eso una metáfora o metonimia? Se las diferencias a la perfección y aun así no parezco recordarlas. Retornando a mi actual situación, saber las definiciones una vez más es lo de menos. Debo avanzar, eso es lo que me pide cada suspiro de mi corazón.

Escuchar el interminable eco de mis zapatos hizo que decidiera percatarme en mi apariencia. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el uniforme escolar. Un verde llevándome a un profundo valle, inundando el aire que respiro con el bello aroma de las flores junto a una hermosa primavera. Pájaras empezaron a cantar y danzar a mí alrededor. Eran invisibles, lo sabía muy bien. De igual manera andaban a mi lado, siendo el trazo que seguían los suspiros. Estos escapaban con más facilidad cada vez que aceleraba mi paso tras las aves agitar sus alas con mayor velocidad. No quería que huyeran. Con ellas se escapaba la libertad, ellas podían salir y huir. Son invisibles. Están en un lugar pero a la misma vez no. Alguien inefable que a su gusto maneja su libertad con los demás al pasar desapercibido.

Fue en ese preciso instante que escuché el agua. El sonido del mar estremeció mis tímpanos, produciendo una sensación de dejavú. Secas manos fueron directo hacia mi rostro, trazando una fina línea entre la cordura y la locura al descender por mi nuca. Escalofríos no faltaron, mi corazón alterándose más de la cuenta, los suspiros saliendo como burbujas al agotarse la respiración, el aire dejando los pulmones. Una fuerza incapaz de controlar tomaba posesión de mis sentidos, ahogándome en un mar oscuro, uno el cuál jamás había visto, tan solo en sueños.

Si este mar oscuro lo he visto solo en sueños: ¿realmente estoy soñando? ¿Es esta la realidad?

La misma pregunta rondó en mi cabeza, hasta que el gato negro con franjas moradas detuvo su rugir. Mi rostro andaba sumergido, la punta de mi nariz siendo mi única conexión con el mundo de la oscuridad que atormentaba mi alma. El cascabel que cargaba en su cola rompió el agua como un fino cristal, liberándome de mis sombras junto a las desconocidas manos. Sus palmas quedaron quemadas en mi cuello, señal de la fuerza con la que estrujaron mi vida. Toqué con delicadeza la zona; andaba caliente, quemaba. El mar había estado frío, entonces, ¿por qué andaba así de ardiente si debió congelarse por la temperatura?

El gato maulló. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre mí, expectante.

Parpadeé, incapaz de comprender la tranquilidad del felino ante la peculiar situación. Me tambaleé hacia un lado, todavía inestable por el suceso. Mi hombro chocó contra una superficie dura, áspera. Dolió mucho más de lo normal, casi como si me hubiese estrellado ante una pared. Mi palma intentó descifrar el suceso, descubriendo que el vasto espacio que creí que era tan solo terminó siendo un espacio marcado por límites. Estaba dentro de una caja negra, oscura, sin salida alguna. Bordaba entre la vida y la muerte en un espacio limitado. Abrí mis labios, tomando noción que andaban secos. Una vez más, el mar debió haberlos empapado tras casi haberme ahogado en aquella sombría laguna llena de desesperanza y agonía.

El gato volvió a maullar, reclamándome.

Alcé una ceja, hasta que una idea se hizo paso a mi mente, una vez que mi corazón empezó a suspirar nuevamente.

 _Estoy con el gato de Schrödinger._

Leyendo mi pensamiento, este empezó a correr dentro del mundo oscuro dentro de una caja. Quise detenerlo, las palabras atorándose en mi boca. Extendí mi brazo, por más que supiera que era imposible convencerlo a que se quedase. El cascabel seguía su canción, siendo mi guía entre las sombras para alcanzarlo. La caja iba e iba estrechándose, mientras que el espacio se volvía cada vez más limitado a la izquierda y derecha. Quise retroceder, dejarlo todo, cerrar los ojos y tratar de despertar si es que llegaba a ser un sueño, para darme con la desagradable sorpresa que sería imposible. La pared se había manifestado a mis espaldas, indicándome que no había forma de rehacer mis pasos, retornar al pasado y arreglar mis acciones. Debía seguir adelante con esta decisión.

La caminata no lucía tener un final por más que el cascabel del gato negro con morado se escuchara más cercano. Poco a poco, la pared se volvía en un craquelado áspero, mis vellos del brazo erizándose al sentirlo. La luz estaba rompiendo el cascarón, quizás implicando que el gato de Schrödinger realmente estaba vivo. La luz representa la vida; la oscuridad la muerte. Esa es la equivalencia que nos enseñan desde pequeños pero, siempre hay algo que no me resulta del todo agradable con dicha comparación.

 _¿Acaso porque algo pertenece a la oscuridad es realmente un ser maligno? ¿No pueden existir seres de luz con maldad en sus corazones? ¿Qué o quién determina qué la luz es todo lo bueno y la oscuridad todo lo malo?_

Ahora la caja era blanca. Cerré los ojos, encegueciéndome su brillar por breves segundos. El gato ahora era blanco, mezclándose con el fondo. El cascabel rodó hacia mis pies, haciendo que por inercia lo recoja. Las marcas que indicaban el pasar del tiempo eran recientes, indicando que el cascabel lo tenía hace poco, mas el animal lo maltrataba con su constante agitar. Maulló como respuesta, probablemente dándome la razón. Regresó a su caminata con gracia y elegancia, siendo una señal para que lo acompañara.

Hasta que un fuerte chirrido se apoderó de mi cabeza. Se trataba del frenar de un automóvil.

Me detuve en seco, mis piernas incapaces de soportar mi peso y estabilidad. Escenas corrieron en paralelo en ambas paredes, reflejando fragmentos que provenían de mi mente. Fragmentos que jamás había vivido pero, aun así, estaban en mi cabeza. El gato bostezó, relamiendo sus bigotes. Posó su pata sobre su cabeza, rascándose. Espero tenga pulgas, su actitud me resulta odiosa.

Todo corría a gran velocidad, incapaz de detenerse. En unas observaba a un grupo de niños siendo transportados mediante un arcoíris hacia el cielo. Yo estaba ahí. He visto esa escena pero de lejos, yo nunca estuve dentro de ese grupo, acudiendo a ese mundo. También veía ese mismo mundo, en compañía de personas que no conocía. Observé el mismo mar tratando de llevarse todo lo que lo tocaba. A la par un ángel iluminando los alrededores. Un mundo cubierto de mariposas. En la pared de al frente se observaban escenas similares, salvo que con ciertas alteraciones. Estaba con alguien especial, cruzando una acera. Un vehículo me atropelló, dándose a la fuga. Mi vida dio un salto drástico en esa pared, transformándome en un ser vil y cruel, despiadado y sin escrúpulos. Eran dos contrastes intensos. La Luz y la oscuridad coexistiendo en una misma persona.

 _Ninguno de esos es mi mundo._

—¿Acaso el mundo del que provienes es el real? ¿Al salir de aquí estarás en el mundo que creías que era el real? ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Es esta la realidad? ¿Quién indica qué es lo real o irreal? ¿Quién dicta si todo lo que nos rodea existe o es inexistente?

Alcé el rostro, guiada por una dulce voz. Las imágenes se detuvieron bruscamente, el cascabel disolviéndose de mis manos. Mis piernas seguían flaqueando pero igual di un esfuerzo para levantarme y acudir hacia el llamado. Arrastre mis suelas, esas raspando la superficie del mundo encajonado. Pude sentir el viento dar contra mi cara, meciendo mi cabello. Un suspiro más se escapó de mi corazón cuando sentí una presencia correr a mis espaldas, desapareciendo en instantes. Una risilla infantil flotó en el espacio en blanco, incapaz de darle colores a la habitación. El blanco quemaba mis ojos. Su resplandor era tan intenso, asemejándose a una fotografía con alta exposición.

—No te preocupes, que no has sido víctima de atropello —leyó mis pensamientos—. Eso sucedió en un principio, en la versión original de esta historia atada a un futuro que va alterándose como las olas de un inestable océano. Las líneas constantemente van cambiando, jamás son estables. Esta es solo una de muchas de ellas, quizás la definitiva.

Mi voz salió como suspiros, mi corazón latiendo sin darme lugar de decir palabra alguna. Una vez más escuché sus pisadas, asumiendo que andaba con los pies descalzos.

—Me pregunto si este es el inicio o el final. Lo principal es sentirse con vida —añadió—. Sea con fortuna o mala suerte, pero con vida. Me pregunto si, entre todos esos mundos que he visitado, finalmente, me encontraré en el correcto. Capaz de salvar a quienes más amo en este mundo. Si logro cambiarlo, no me importa si dejo de existir. Conocerte de esta forma ha sido todo un honor. Es una lástima que luego de esto yo no vaya a recordar nada.

 _¿De qué está hablando esta persona?_

—Lo sé, lo que digo no tiene sentido. Espero nos reencontremos pronto y, si es así, me pregunto si la princesa estará viva o muerta. No, espera, estoy confundiéndome con el paradigma del gato de Schrödinger —hizo una breve pausa, para luego volver a correr, incapaz de visualizar su apariencia—. Ya lo recordé. ¿Esta vez la princesa tendrá conocimientos previos del mundo al ser liberada tras su confinamiento? ¿Estará viviendo privada de vida o una vida privada de libertad?

Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse, sus palabras arrullándome en un profundo sueño. Una dulce risa escapó de la persona, yo esforzándome para mantenerme consciente. En ese preciso instante, entre mis pestañas, fui capaz de hacer una figura. Una niña pequeña andaba de pie frente a mí con un vestido blanco, mezclándose con la habitación. Un cabello rubio muy suave, casi volviéndose uno solo con el fondo, resaltaban los únicos dos colores fuertes que la caracterizaban. Unos ojos intensos de un color rojizo, casi canela, brillaban al observarme caer. Una bufanda roja la envolvió, flotando entre sus palabras.

—Lo único que deseo es un mundo en donde todos puedan ser felices.

La bufanda roja cayó, su entidad esfumándose junto a la mía, al igual que el último suspiro de mi corazón.

—Recuerda que la luz y la oscuridad residen en ti, no lo olvides… por favor.

 **x x x**

—¿Hikari?

Podía escuchar una voz. Una voz muy familiar. Se encontraba a mi lado, y sonaba preocupado. Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, recordándome las dulces caricias que me despiertan cada mañana. Me mordí el labio, dejando la marca de mis dientes al pretender no escucharlo. Su mano se posicionó en mi hombro, moviéndolo con suavidad. Temía romperme, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Siempre me lo hace recordar cada vez que estamos a solas.

—¿Hikari? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Mmm? —estiré mis brazos, negando abrir los ojos para dar con la luz del día. Podía sentir mi cuerpo estirándose, rosando con las ásperas sábanas—. ¿Takeru? —mi voz salió aplastada, casi inentendible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —tras abrir los ojos, di directo con sus ojos, tan claros como un bello océano. Lucía preocupado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Traté de incorporarme, todavía sin saber en dónde me hallaba. —¿Puedes sola? Déjame ayudarte —estiró sus brazos para darme un soporte, sosteniéndome de mis hombros.

—Gracias —anonada, traté de mirar a mis alrededores. La escenografía no era la que había imaginado en un principio, sino más bien se trataba de la enfermería de la escuela. Andaba recostada en una camilla, incapaz de recordar los sucesos de la mañana. Aparentaba ser de tarde, ya que escuchaba a unos cuervos cantar a la distancia. —¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Te desmayaste en clase —bajó su mirada, apretando su puño—. A veces me siento impotente al no poder estar en tu misma aula. Por suerte uno de tus compañeros te trajo aquí, un tal Motomiya.

—Oh, tendré que agradecerle mañana —sonreí, pretendiendo estar bien.

—¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Jamás te habías desmayado antes. ¿Has estado alimentándote bien —extendió su mano, yendo directo hacia mi corto cabello. Sostuvo mi prendedor rosa entre sus dedos, acomodándome el flequillo—. Siento que he estado muy distante de ti estos días. Temo que eso te esté preocupando y…

—No te preocupes, entiendo a la perfección. Mi hermano anda en las mismas —suspiré, cerrando los ojos para esbozar una sonrisa más, reconfortándolo—. Conque el Digimundo, ¿no? Hace muchos años que no hablaban de él. Algo muy importante debe de estar sucediendo.

—La última vez que vi a Patamon fue luego de la lucha contra los Dark Masters, cuando tenía siete años. Saber que podré verlo de nuevo ocho años después me tiene lleno de euforia.

—Recuerdo que vi esa lucha. Ustedes estaban en el cielo, como ángeles luchando contra demonios. Andaba alzando mis puños en el aire, alentándolos. En especial cuando apareció esa tal LadyDevimon. Me alegra que hayan logrado encontrar al octavo niño elegido a tiempo.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto —desvió su mirada hacia el atardecer tras la ventana—. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—No es necesario, Takeru. Igual te lo agradezco —me puse de pie, recogiendo las cosas de un asiento de al lado.

 _No deseo un interrogatorio. Tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que sucedió en mi sueño._

No obstante, no conté que me silenciaría acorralándome contra una pared, posando su brazo sobre mi cabeza. Estábamos a milímetros de distancia, nuestros ojos brillando. No hubo rubor por parte de ninguno de los dos, ya acostumbrados a esta cercanía. Junté mis cejas en protesta. Él retrocedió, dándose por vencido. Alzó sus hombros, para luego desordenando el cabello.

—¡Oye! Me lo acabas de arreglar —dije infantilmente.

Él fue por su mochila, colocándola detrás de su hombro derecho. Su cuello se colocó en noventa grados, una cálida sonrisa dirigida solo hacia mí.

—Me gusta arreglártelo. Por eso prepárate si vuelvo a alterar tu peinado.

Junte ambas manos en mi pecho, esta vez, con un rubor en mis mejillas.

* * *

—¿Takeru? —Natsuko salió del departamento, sorprendido de ver a su hijo llegar a casa antes de las seis de la tarde—. Qué milagro tan temprano. Creí que habías acompañado a Hikari a su…—en cuestión de saludos, repasó en mi presencia, apenándose por pasarla por alto—.¡Hikari, discúlpame! ¿Vas a pasar? No tengo ni un pastel para recibirte, ahora mismo voy a comprar.

—No es necesario, mamá —con una sonrisa nerviosa, él intenta explicar la situación—. Hicimos una parada aquí antes porque a Hikari le empezó a dar frío camino a su casa. Quería prestarle un abrigo.

—Oh, eso lo explica —pícaramente, su madre trata de hacerle una broma. —Justo hay uno aquí en el perchero —Natsuko se acerca y me lo entrega. Lo sostuve en mi manos, agradecida—. Hijo, regresa a tiempo para la cena, hoy tuve tiempo de preparar algo delicioso.

Un par de palabras más que involucraron sonrojos por parte de Takeru dieron fin a la conversación. Empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor pausadamente, yo todavía abrazando el abrigo. Lo acerqué a mi rostro, disfrutando el aroma de Takeru en cada fibra. Olía a tinta nueva, muchos libros, papeles, césped fresco y algo de menta. Una mezcla colorida de aromas para una persona que transmite esperanza.

—Me apena que mi novia huela mi ropa en mi cara —comenta, hundiendo su rostro en su pequeño cerquillo.

—Discúlpame, no me percaté —apenada, traté de desviar mis ojos.

Ambos extendimos nuestros dedos libres hacia el de cada uno, mientras esperábamos el elevador. La luz subía del piso inferior hacia el nuestro, cada vez que cambiaba de piso aumentando un centímetro entre nuestras manos. Deseábamos estar unidos por lo menos de dicha forma. Estábamos cerca, hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Una persona apareció, llamando mi atención. Tenía cabello tan marrón como casi una nuez, unos ojos claros que se tornaban en un profundo oliva que resultaban cautivantes y encantadores, complementando su pálida piel. Una campera verde claro era su vestimenta, abierta hasta la mitad con una camisa blanca pero, lo que más me llamó la atención, fue el siguiente detalle.

Llevaba, colocado en su oreja izquierda, un carboncillo malgastado que había visto muchas cuchillas para afilar, cosa que intuí por el _sketchbook_ color naranja. Aunque lo más colorido de su personalidad eran las manchas de óleo en su rostro, además que su camisa andaba pintada por los utensilios que llevaba en los bolsillos de la polera. Los únicos que podía distinguir eran pinceles y acrílicos pero de ahí nada más. Probablemente se trate de un artista. Luce tener más años que nosotros. Una punzada en mi corazón me dijo que el blanco no era su color favorito, como si lo supiera de antemano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Takeru extendió su mano, finalmente, hacia la mía, sosteniéndola con fuerza. La persona, ingresó al complejo, malhumorado, tras ver a mi novio con mala cara. Se chocaron de los hombros, ninguno pidiendo disculpas. El hombre se detuvo, observándonos con cautela. Una vez que me tuvo en la mira, achicó sus ojos, soltando un bufido al final. Ambos ingresamos rápidamente al elevador. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza causándome pánico. Takeru se posicionó delante mío, dejando aquél gris ojo en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Quién es él? —dije agitada.

— Shichijō. Takumi Shichijō —se podó en la pared del elevador—. Su mudó hace unos años y siempre me ha tratado de esa manera. Nunca le he hecho nada. Está en la misma escuela que Yamato y los demás, inclusive son compañeros de salón. Según él es una persona tranquila que no se mete con nadie, siempre en su propio mundo dibujando. Incluso se rehúsa al usar el uniforme celeste de la preparatoria. Es una persona muy extraña.

—Al parecer tiene una personalidad algo… especial—agregué, algo nerviosa. En eso, mis ojos se posan en una prenda que yacía en el piso del elevador. Era larga, muy larga—. ¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que Takeru lograra contestarme, la sostuve entre mis manos. El ascensor se detuvo de golpe en el quinto piso (habíamos estado en el onceavo) y las puertas se abrieron revelando a una persona. Takumi se encontraba agitado, algo alborotado y, no obstante, algo en mi interior me transmitía amabilidad y dulzura.

—Eso.

—¿Disculpa? —parpadeé.

La voz que salió de su boca me sorprendió, siendo algo grave pero, a la vez, pacífica y tranquila. Sin motivo aparente, una sensación de angustia se formó en mi garganta, dándome ganas de llorar.

—La bufanda —dijo, apoyado en el marco del elevador.

—Disculpa, la encontré en el suelo —se la extendí con cautela, los ojos de Takeru siguiendo nuestros movimientos.

—Gracias, no puedo creer que se me haya caído —una amable sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus ojos tornándose brillantes y llenos de amor. Muchísimo amor. La tuvo entre sus brazos, oliéndola como yo hice hace instantes con el abrigo de Takeru.

 _Debe amar a quien le pertenece esa bufanda roja._

Se retiró en silencio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada apática a mi novio. Takeru se contuvo de decir algo, hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta arribar al primer piso. Una vez que se detuvo, ambos salimos sin decir palabra alguna, todavía de las manos.

—Espera un segundo… —murmuré, colocando un dedo bajo el mentón.

Fue ahí cuando el mundo se tornó oscuro, fragmentos apareciendo en mi mente.

 _«_ _¿Acaso el mundo del que provienes es el real? ¿Al salir de aquí estarás en el mundo que creías que era el real? ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Es esta la realidad? ¿Quién indica qué es lo real o irreal? ¿Quién dicta si todo lo que nos rodea existe o es inexistente?_ _»_

 _«_ _Me pregunto si, entre todos esos mundos que he visitado, finalmente, me encontraré en el correcto. Capaz de salvar a quienes más amo en este mundo. Si logro cambiarlo, no me importa si dejo de existir. Conocerte de esta forma ha sido todo un honor. Es una lástima que luego de esto yo no vaya a recordar nada._ _»_

 _«_ _Recuerda que la luz y la oscuridad residen en ti, no lo olvides… por favor._ _»_

El cascabél resonó, junto a la bufanda roja. La bufanda roja que vi en un sueño. Donde vi a la niña rubia de ojos carmesí. Realmente, el mundo, se ha oscurecido. Una vez más escuché su voz, mezclada entre los gritos de Takeru.

 _«_ _Lo único que deseo es un mundo en donde todos puedan ser felices._ _»_

—¡HIKARI!

Yo la vi en un sueño. Un sueño entre bufandas rojas mientras las tinieblas me consumían en un sueño eterno.

* * *

 **Bueno, y ahí acabó el capítulo. ¡Espero les haya gustado esta súper edición (MASIVA) de mi primera historia en FF! ¡Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos!**

 **Takumi le pertenece a NievesJS13, quien fue su creadora para esta historia. Espero no haber defraudado. Les diría el nombre original de esta historia PERO, sería un mega spoiler. Mañana reviso los errores, ando apurada. Los quiero!**


End file.
